


No voy a ser olvidado

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Language, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resentment, Sibling Incest, Spoilers, Step-Brothers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Qué cambiaría, si pateara y rogara que me dejaras ir? No lo harías de todas formas, ¿no?”“Veo que al menos ambos hemos heredado la inteligencia."
Relationships: Kanzaki Jun/Kujo Otoya, Kujou Otoya/Takagi Fujimaru





	No voy a ser olvidado

**No voy a ser olvidado **

Kanzaki lo miraba desde ya mucho tiempo.

Había algo en él donde tenía éxito un poco de reconocer sí mismo, y no lo habría pensado.

No parecía tener miedo. No parecía temer lo que iba a pasar, y seguía mostrándose lúcido.

Quizás habría tenido que enojarlo el pensamiento de no asustarlo, pero no en ese caso.

Por una vez, no era el miedo lo a que aspiraba.

“Sabes, hermanito.” le dijo, acercándose. “Soy sorprendido. Tokyo va a ser destruida en...” miró el reloj, con aire dramático. “Menos de un par de horas, y tú estás allí sentado ni siquiera pateando y rogando para que te libere.” agarró una sienta, metiéndola frente a él y sentándose, apoyando los brazos en el respaldo. “Interesante.”

Otoya le echó una mirada de desprecio, encogiéndose de hombros.

“¿Qué cambiaría, si pateara y rogara que me dejaras ir? No lo harías de todas formas, ¿no?”

J se echó a reír, asintiendo.

“Veo que al menos ambos hemos heredado la inteligencia. Vale, lo siento menos de haber sido lo abandonado. El sacrificio no ha sido enteramente inútil.” comentó, levantando una ceja. “Sin embargo, no desenterramos el pasado. Pensamos en algo practico. Dime, ¿piensas que a tu amiguito le importe bastante de tu vida? Porque lo necesito por un trabajo rápido, y espero que seas una razón fuerte bastante de convencerlo. También porque, sabes, el tiempo apremia, y no querría tener que buscar otra solución antes que la situación me explosione en las manos. Perdona el juego de palabras.”

Tuvo éxito de ver claramente el cambio en la expresión de Otoya al oír nombrar a Falcon, y era exactamente lo que había esperado.

“Olvida a Fujimaru. Lo habíais usado ya bastante para vuestros juegos, me parece. ¿No?” dijo, a regañadientes, finalmente empezando a agitarse.

J le sonrió, condescendiente, luego con un movimiento rápido se puso en pie, dejando que la sienta cayera, acercándose al menor y agarrándole el pelo.

“Y a mí me parece que él también haya jugado bastante con nosotros, ¿verdad?” siseó. “Me ha puesto bastantes palos en las ruedas, ahora me debe algo.” apretó el agarre, obligándolo a doblar el cuello. “Sin embargo, ¿Qué puedes saber tú? Tú que has crecido en esa preciosa casa, tú que lleva esa preciosa ropa, que tienes tus amiguitos y tienes a él cuando quieres que te echen un polvo.” lo provocó. “No tratar de venderme esa expresión de perro apaleado, porque no tienes la mínima idea de lo que signifique perder todo, _hermanito_. Puedo haber olvidado lo que me ha sido hecho, pero no significa que haya perdonado.” siguió.

Se quedó así unos momentos, mirándolo fijo, antes de sonreírle de nuevo.

Dejó que la mano deslizara bajo el collar de la camisa, paradoxalmente delicado, antes de arrancarla.

“Dime.” reanudó. “Tenéis que divertiros mucho tú y él, ¿verdad?” dejó que la mano bajara más, deshaciéndole rápido los pantalones y finalmente viendo en él señales de miedo.

No era como a él.

No era ni remotamente como a él, y en ese momento no había algo que lo decepcionara más.

“Estoy seguro que tenéis vuestros planes. Ahora, según ti, él va a poner fin a todo, va a ser el héroe y a salvar el Japón, así todos van a vivir felizmente y tú tendrás tiempo para volver a ser su puta, ¿no es así?” envolvió la mano alrededor su miembro, moviéndola rápido, no faltando de notar como Otoya estuviera luchando contra su cuerpo para impedirse de excitarse, y como estuviera falleciendo en su tentativa.

Siguió moviendo la mano, pensando casi entretenido en cuando hubiera sido la última vez que se había concedido un momento como esto, pensando en la última vez que se había excitado, cuando había tenido sexo, cuando su mente había sido bastante vacía de poderse permitir algo tan frívolo.

En ese momento, odiaba a Kujo Otoya y todo lo que representaba, porque era todo lo que le había sido negado, todo lo que habría podido tener si hubiera nacido en circunstancias diferentes.

“Basta ya.” murmuró el menor, apretando los dientes. “Basta.”

“Puedes pensar en él, si crees.” concedió J, al encogerse de hombros. “Puedes pensar que esté él en mi lugar, puedes pensar en el momento cuando va a ser tan caballeroso de llegar a salvarte, puedes pensar a cada vez cuando te has dejado follar. O pensar en cuanto ha sido dispuesto a pensar que fuera un traidor. Quizás, puede ser que no eres tan especial para él, ¿no? Quizás has juzgado mal, hermanito.”

Habría seguido hablando para siempre, por cuanta gana tenía de entrar dentro de su mente y destruirla, pero en ese momento Otoya se corrió, mordiéndose los labios tan fuerte de sangrar, dejándose luego recaer en la sienta, como si no valía más la pena de decir o hacer nada.

Se limpió rápido la mano, casi disgustado, antes de ponerse en pie.

Le levantó la cara con una mano, obligándolo a mirarlo y sonriéndole, luego agachándose para besarle delicadamente los labios.

“Considéralo como un regalo por parte de un hermano mayor. Estoy atrasado de unas recurrencias, lo siento.”

Hizo para dejar la sala, parado sólo por la voz del menor cuando alcanzó el umbral.

“Él va a ganar. Lo sabes, ¿no?” siseó. “Has tratado de enjaularlo, y siempre ha escapado. ¿Por qué piensas que va a ser diferente esta vez?”

J se paró, suspirando y tratando de contener la rabia antes de girarse, no queriendo que la viera en su cara.

“Espero que, a pesar de todo, le importe de ti más de lo que ha mostrado hasta ahora. Se lo he dicho ya, quien tiene algo de proteger, acaba siendo débil, no importa cuanto sea bueno.”

Dejó la sala, antes que Otoya pusiera contestar.

Iba a ganar, esta vez.

Iba a ganar, e iba a dejarles la ilusión de ser salvos, antes de destruirlos para siempre.

Iban a pagar, ahora, todos los que lo habían olvidado.


End file.
